the fire dragon king
by rkrevant99
Summary: this story is abt natsu dragneel the fire dragon slayer born by man raised by the great igneel and his mate sunrose then they both left him th find his way to fairy tail and the stor goes on
1. Chapter 1

Human speech "hey"

Human thoughts 'what?'

Demon speech "**what**"

Demon thoughts '**human**'

Igneel the fire dragon king was sleeping contently the he heard a sound then he woke and saw a boy with pink hair then igneel thought ' **what is a kid doing here only one way to find out ?** **' **the he said **" hey kid what are you doing here ? "** then the kid looked at the dragon and said

"WOW! are gekos this much bigger I saw many gekos but you are bigger and you have wings " **"who are you calling a geko don't compare me the great igneel to those small creatures ok I am a dragon got it ' A DRAGON ' got it ? " **igneel snapped the then the boy then said " so, dragons exist huh ? I thought it was a myth so what's your name ? " the boy asked the igneel said **" my name huh my name is igneel the fire dragon king sa whats your name kid and what are you doing here alone ? " **the kid said " my name is natsu and my village was attacked by slavers my parets died " he told that in a sad voice igneel thought **' this kid he is alone and he has potential magic he may be a good heir tho my throne  
>' <strong>the he said " **hey kid wanna come with me I can be your dad and you can be my son and my heir and I can teach you magic " **then natsu aske will take me i and teach me magic ?" igneel said **" yeah wanna come or not " **natsu said hell yeah I will come and be the strongest mage in the world " then igneel said **" then hop on " **then natsu sat on the back of igneel and flew


	2. Chapter 2

Human speech "hey"

Human thoughts 'what?'

Demon speech "**what**"

Demon thoughts '**human**'

" _**yeah wanna come or not " **__natsu said hell yeah I will come and be the strongest mage in the world " then igneel said __**" then hop on " **__then natsu sat on the back of igneel and flew _

Igneel and natsu flew then natsu asked "oyyy igneel you said that you will raise me right ? " then igneel **" yes my boy " **the nastu said "that means you are my dad ?"

"**yes my boy I am you father"**

" okay do I have a mom, dad" **" yes natsu you have a mom"**

" Is she also a dragon like you ? "

"**yes my son your mother is also a dragon , now rest It will take some time to reach our home and your new home son " ** with that natsu slept on igeenl's back ..

Later that night igneel arrived at his home which was a clearing in the forest with a cave near igneel landed and saw his mate sunrose who was sleeping peacefully then he saw that his son was asleep he didn't want to wake him and saw his mate and got an idea then he gently lift natsu and placed on sunrose's head and flew off and sat on a mountain from where he could see them clearly and slept

The next day

Sunrose woke up and felt that something was there on her head and felt that there was something on her head and felt that there was something o her head the she lift natsu and found rather amusing that a boy was sleeping on her head the he started to stir and woke and saw sunrose and he spoke

"um..um.. c c could you keep me down please" sunrose was surprised that the boy did not scream or cry then she gently placed him down and decided to ask **"hey boy what are you doin here and why are you sleeping on my head ?"**

"uh O … well a dragon brought me here and I don't kow how I went on your head?"

'**what he was brought her by a dragon ?' **

" **do you kow his name and why he brought you here"** " his name was igneel he told me that he will raise me "

' **igneel brought you here but why ?" **

Then they heard a flapping sound and went out side and saw igneel sunrose wanted to speak to him but natsu spoke " HEY YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD ASS WHERE DID YOU WENT I THOUGTH you also left me alone " 

" **me well when we came it was night and I will not abandon you are my son. you were asleep well I kept you on your mother and went there to sleep ohh and you were talking to your mother.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ok"

then natsu turned to sunrose who was lying down ran near her and hug her near her neck and said " mom mom mom mom " he repeated It like that some a min the took his hands and saw them then sunrose spoke ** " igneel can I speak to alone kid wait out side " **then natsu noded and said " ok mom " and went out.

Then sunrose spoke **" what is it igneel why did you brought a kid here "**

" **because he was crying and he had potential to do the 'thing' that I can not do "**

" **you are not joking right because he is a kid but why is he calling you dad and me mom "**

"**well that's because I am going to raise him as my on son and my prince and you as my mate and my queen you will be I mom he needs a family because I can see the loneliness in his eyes and if he is on the dark side it will be very bad for the world of I am asking you to accept him as our son can you do it" **

" **well ok I will be his mother " **

Mean while outside natsu

Natsu pov

He was thinking and panicking and walking ' mom hates me I was rude to her I neeed to make her like '

Then igneel and sunrose came out side

Igneel called him out **" natsu come here " ** hten natsu came near igneel and asked " what is it dad ? "

" **son met sunrose my mate and your mother " **then natsu whispered to igneel " um… dad mom is likes me right ? "

" **yes son he likes you " **this conservation was heard by sunrose and thought ** " this kid he wants me to be his mother I have to be the best mother to him ' ** and spoke **" hey kid my name is sunrose what is you name "**

" my name is natsu mom " he replied " so you accepted me as you son "** " why not you are a sweet kid " ** then igneel said ** " natsu we both willtrain you in a lost magic called 'Dragon slayer magic' with this magic we you can slay dragons "**

" but dad I will not kill my parents " for that igneel and sunrose were happy that their son loves them 

" **ok but there are some bad dragons that you have to kill " ** then natsus's stomach grumbled he ansed

" hey mom I am hungry can I get some food " then igneel told that ** " ok son I will get you food then we will rest then tomorrow we will stat your traning ok " **

" yes dad "


End file.
